


Fire Hazards

by daikuun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikuun/pseuds/daikuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei wasn't expecting the sickly sweet smelling roses or the fire hazards littering their apartment, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining about what was to come next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Hazards

Kei's breath was nearly knocked out of him as he walked into his and Tadashi's apartment. It felt as though he had been smacked in the face by sweet floral scents. He had hoped to come home from his music theory class to some peace, but oh boy, was he in for a wild ride.

There were flower petals sprinkled along the hardwood floors; candles placed delicately here and there. Kei narrowed his eyes as he noted the fire hazards littering their apartment. Of course Tadashi would do something like this. It was a special occasion, of course. Kei just wished he wouldn't have went all out. If anything, their first time being on the couch would have sufficed, in his opinion. He set his bag down and shrugged off his jacket.

"Tadashi, I'm home." Kei said with a huff, his nerves finally starting to set in. It's not as if they hadn't done anything at all before. They've messed around every once in a while, but Tadashi had been determined for them to actually _do it_ , as he put it a day or so ago. After a few moments of no response, Kei kicked off his shoes and finally started towards their bedroom. He opened the door and stood there in shock as Tadashi was stretched out on the bed with only a pair of well fitted boxers. A smirk made it's way on to Tadashi's face as he took in his boyfriend's reaction.

"Hey, Kei." Tadashi purred, adjusting his position so the other could get a better view of his underwear clad crotch.

"Tadashi, oh my god. What are you doing?" A hiccup of a giggle escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Obviously Tadashi had tried to shove away all his embarrassment to put on such a display. As soon as he saw his boyfriend's face fall slightly, he regretted laughing. 

"Ugh, I knew this was over the top. I just wanted it to be special." Tadashi groaned, flipping over so his face was pressed into one of their multiple pillows. The blond silently made his way over to the side of the bed before sitting down so that he was leaning towards the other. He placed a gentle hand on his back and started running his fingers up and down Tadashi's naked back, eliciting a sharp inhale of air on the latter's part.

"It's perfect, okay? Just relax. I didn't mean to laugh. Now look at me, Tadashi." He said softly as his fingers gradually slid up Tadashi's back, along his shoulder, then to the back of his neck, prompting him so sit up a bit. After a sigh, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yea?" A blush was already covering his face, highlighting his freckles. It made Kei's heart start to race. Tadashi looked so fucking adorable. He cupped one of those cute cheeks and lowered his head down enough so he could place a sweet kiss on his lips. It was simple, yet so full of love and passion, it made it hard for them to not just rip each others clothes off. Soon the delicate kiss turned into something more after Tadashi couldn't help but let out a soft moan through the kiss, a moan that Kei drank up quickly.

Now the blond was straddling the other, their crotch's pressed together in a heat of desire. Tadashi looked up at Kei through his eyelashes, his fingers firmly digging into Kei's hips, pushing him down harder. With his glasses tossed to the side a minute or so ago, he could barely just make out the blush coating Tadashi's face, along with the way he was biting his lips to hold back any obscene noises. Even with his blurred vision, the sight still had him hot and worked up. He leaned down and pressed open mouth kisses to Tadashi's jaw, traveling down further until he was kissing his neck.

"Kei," Tadashi whimpered as the blond sucked roughly on the sensitive skin of his neck. Bruises were sure to show up all along the side of his neck, a few teeth marks thrown into the mix. Having his boyfriend underneath him like this made his head spin, and when Tadashi bucked his hips into his own, his mind went into a frenzy. In a flash, his shirt was off, and Kei was mouthing at Tadashi's chest, just above his right nipple. It made him grin against the soft skin as his love started to squirm a bit, obviously wanting to move this along a bit faster. If he wanted to speed up, Kei had no problem with obliging. He took one of the others nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it a few times as he moved a hand up to play with the other. The little moans and whimpers coming from Tadashi shot straight to his groin, urging him to push forward.

He pulled back and started to unbutton his pants, pulling them down in a hurry. After his pants were thrown to the ground, Kei started to slip off Tadashi's boxers, releasing his nearly fully hard cock, which happened to have been restricted by the offending fabric just prior. 

"Did you pick up the lube?" Kei mumbled against his chest, his lips already back to attacking the skin as he finished asking. Tadashi could only respond with a soft yes and a quick point to the bedside table. The blond nodded and moved to the side so he could grab the small bottle.

"Tadashi, I want you to know that if it hurts unbearably, tell me to stop. I want you to feel good. Okay?" He said as he started to wiggle his way back until he was between his legs.

"Okay, just start, please." Tadashi was starting to get antsy, just wanting the initial pain to get over with. Oh god, did he really want to get to the good stuff. Kei nodded and uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing it around a bit before putting the bottle to the side. He wrapped his free hand around Tadashi's fully erect dick and licked the head as he started to massage some of the lube against his tight hole. While he started to suck the other off, he slowly started to push a single finger into Tadashi, and felt him tense up. To take his mind off the pain, Kei started to pump his hand around the cock in his hand, swirling his tongue around the head. After a few moments of doing just that, Tadashi started to relax and began moaning softly, his fingers threading loosely in Kei's hair. The blond took the opportunity and pushed his finger in all the way before starting to retract it, and push it back in, over and over again until Tadashi's moans started to get louder. He managed to push in another finger, this time he was able to scissor his fingers to stretch Tadashi open a bit easier.

Tadashi tightened his grip on Kei's hair as the sensation started to course through him pleasantly. With the combination of his dick being sucked amazingly, there was only a hint of pain behind every thrust. Honestly, the pain sort of felt good. He needed more. Now.

"Kei, please. Ah. Please, please. More." He panted, letting go of Kei's hair so he could cover his face in embarrassment. It just felt so good. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Kei fill him up with his hard cock. Kei obeyed and pulled his fingers out of Tadashi before letting the dick that was in his mouth go with a soft pop. Seconds later Kei was sliding off his briefs and coating his dick with lube, looking up to see Tadashi sneaking a peak at him. Kei laughed, a genuine smile on his flushed face. He was so in love with Tadashi.

"You're so sexy, Tadashi." Kei spoke softly as he eyed the others erection, jerking himself a few times to fully lube himself up. An instant later he was over a giggling and blushing Tadashi, pecking tiny kisses all over his face.

"Shut up, Tsukki." The giggling mess imitated, wrapping his arms around Kei's neck to pull their bodies closer. Kei gave him a mock annoyed look before pressing a loving kiss against his lips.

"I love you, Tadashi." He whispered as he moved his hand down to align himself up to the others hole.

"I love you too, Kei." Tadashi said as he tightened his grip around Kei's neck, the instant pain of being stretched shot through him. It wasn't crazy painful, just really uncomfortable at the moment. He knew the pain would ease up in a bit, but that didn't stop him from grimacing.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked as he had finally sunk all the way in. Tadashi nodded and gave the other a smile, signaling that he was fine. The blond decided to wait a bit before continuing, wanting Tadashi to feel great sooner than later. After a heated kiss and a gentle pull of hair, Kei started to pull out, their lips still connected. Tadashi dipped his tongue in between Kei's lips, pressing against the others tongue. Kei lapped up the sweet taste of his Tadashi as he snaked his arm between them to wrap a hand around the others cock. He slid his hand up on it, twisted at the top, and slid back down, repeating this process as he pushed his hips forward again, entering Tadashi fully.

Tadashi started to whimper into Kei's mouth, the achingly slow pace starting to make him want the other to go faster. He felt so full and as the pleasure coursed through him, he started to grind himself back a bit on Kei's cock, hoping it would give Kei a hint. Thankfully the blond understood and worked his hips against Tadashi's faster. Their tongues rubbed together and the bit of drool sliding down Tadashi's chin made him feel dirty. But dirty in all the right ways. He removed his arms from Kei's neck and slipped his hands down his back so that he could hook his fingers underneath Kei's ass, squeezed it roughly and pulled towards himself to assist in the gradually harder thrusts.

"Kei, it feels so, ah, good," he moaned after their lips parted so the other could suck at his neck. A surge of satisfaction coursed through Kei, he was happy that he was able to pleasure his boyfriend so greatly. He smirked into Tadashi's skin and started to thrust into him at a much faster pace, his hand keeping up with the rhythm, stroking Tadashi's cock roughly. The plentiful moans and whimpers coming from his lover, and the way his dick felt while pounding into him were sending him close to the edge. 

"I'm close." Kei mumbled into Tadashi's neck, his hips starting to get an erratic rhythm. All he got in response was a quick nod in agreement and a loud moan. After a few more seconds of being fucked and jerked off, Tadashi's body started to stiffen a bit, and his back arched of the sweat soaked sheets. His mouth poured out a bounty of curse words and multiple attempts at calling out his lover's name as he saw sparks fly in the darkness of his tightly shut eyes. He felt something warm spilled across his belly as Kei worked him through his high. Soon his back was pressed flush against the bed again, his eyes open half lidded, and his mouth open from panting. The sight finally sent Kei other the edge and he released himself into Tadashi, pumping himself thoroughly until he came down from his own orgasm. He slipped out of Tadashi and flopped to the side so he was laying next to him.

"Fuck, that was great." The blond said with a smile, looking over at his boyfriend who was still breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Kei rolled over onto his side and picked up a spare shirt that was lying around on the floor from being thrown down earlier. A minute or so later, they were both cleaned up and the shirt was discarded once again.

"I love you, Tsukki." Tadashi smiled happily, wrapping an arm over Kei's belly, his head laying gently on his chest. Kei ran his fingers through his love's hair while looking down at him sweetly.

"I love you too, Yamaguchi."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first upload and it's smut because I had no idea what else to write! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this hot fluffy mess just as much as I did writing it.


End file.
